Weird Life
by Haley Scott
Summary: Sirius tiene la vida dificil... y bastante rara. ¿Cuantos giros puede dar su vida?


**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío. Es de J.K Rowling y su (algo que yo no tengo) gran imaginación. Pondré el disclaimer sólo una vez, porque es un poco aburrido ¿no? A parte, lo que no reconozcais, es mío (es de cajón…)**

**Bueno… empiezo. De nuevo otra historia por aquí, lo siento, ya es vicio… Creo que esta es la historia mas rara que he leído, no tiene nada que ver el primero con el segundo xapi (bueno, nada, nada no…) Pero, ahora que empieza con Hallie, acabará con otro Sirius/… que no será Remus T.T, ya veréis, pondré mi shipper favorito por ahí, cueste lo que cueste. En principio, quiero hacerle pocos capítulos, pero no se yo, ya veremos como me va (claro chantaje de que dejeis rr ¿no) Y nada… que últimamente estoy ocupada estudiando (seee, hasta en verano) y me pasaré poco, pero dejaré xapis, o eso creo o.O es que me lía mucho el Angel de Amor (un Sirius/Herms) porque no me sale nada, y el próximo xapi quiero que sea largo… bueno, estamos en esta historia, que ya me desvío mucho, pues ia esta, les presento "Weird Life" )**

**Dejen reviews please. Se admiten peticiones de suicidio también XD (aunque, a ser posible, podrían evitarlas)**

**Beshitooos**

_Todos somos muy ignorantes. Lo que ocurre es que no todos ignoramos las mismas cosas._

_Albert Einstein _

Sí, la vida está llena de ignorancia. A veces la ignorancia lleva a lo raro, a lo misterioso, a lo oculto. Y a veces la vida de un adolescente puede llegar a ser bastante rara… ¿e ignorante?

Sirius y Remus estaban sentados en el autobús muggle. Después de varias protestas y quejas de Sirius, claro. A sus 15 años, Sirius nunca había puesto un pie en calles muggles, y no tenía mucho interés, hasta que encontró a Hallie.

Se sentó (o más bien se tiró) al asiento del autobús con desgana. Miró hacia todos lados buscando algo interesante… y aquello, como siempre, fue una hermosa chica. Tenía los pelos rizados en unos perfectos tirabuzones castaños. Su cara, aparentemente perfecta, parecía no mostrar emoción alguna. Se mordía el labio inferior, de un color carmesí, con aprensión, mirando con ojos curiosos el paisaje.

Casas y más casas, ¿Qué interés podía tener aquello? Para Hallie, una simple chica londinense, no tenía mucho. Notaba que alguien la observaba, y se movió incómoda en su asiento. La mirada seguía. Se volvió bruscamente hacia aquel chico y se quedó impactada, ¿Quién sabe por qué? El chico sólo sonrió.

Sus ojos grises seguían mirándola con interés. El otro chico le pegó un notable codazo, al que el otro respondió con un "¡Au!" que resonó en el transporte con un ruido sordo. Hallie sonrió, le pareció divertida aquella situación. Además el chico parecía bastante inocente "Aquí hay demasiados como él" pensó, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

Sirius miró a Remus, que arqueó las cejas un instante y desvió la vista al conductor. Sirius miró al conductor y después volvió la vista hacia la interesante chica. Llevaba una bolsa blanca de cartón en una mano y la otra se la apoyaba en la falda, también blanca, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Sirius se levantó y se sentó a su lado, aparentando inocencia. La chica lo miró con sus ojos verdes, y no hizo ningún movimiento.

Hola – dijo Sirius, prácticamente sin esperar respuesta.

Hola – le respondió la chica. Tenía una voz muy dulce.

¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó él.

Hallie. ¿Y tú? – dijo ella, volviendo la vista a la ventana.

Sirius. Encantado – dijo.

La chica ni siquiera sonrió. Lo miró extrañada y movió la cabeza.

Pareces preocupada ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sirius, moviendo la cabeza hacia ella.

Claro. Oye mira, ¿te importaría dejar la conversación? He visto a muchos como tú, y no vas a sacar nada de esto – dijo Hallie, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

Sirius arqueó las cejas.

Lo siento – dijo Sirius, bajando la cabeza.

Tranquilo – dijo Hallie, con un movimiento de mano.

Llegó la parada de autobús de Remus y Sirius, que iban a unas tiendas. Casualmente, Hallie también lo hizo.

Pararon en una heladería y los dos vieron desaparecer a Hallie entre la muchedumbre. Sirius se levantó inesperadamente y caminó apresurado hacia aquella extraña chica, que caminaba rápido y sin mover la vista. Conseguiría que creyera en él.

Hallie se metió en un gran edificio blanco, que resultó ser un banco. Sirius se encogió de hombros y subió los escalones, adelantándola.

¿Otra vez tú? – resopló Hallie.

Creí que no me recordarías. Estabas muy ocupada – dijo Sirius.

Hallie se paró en seco.

Lárgate – dijo, cerrando los ojos un segundo.

¿No puedo entrar yo también al banco? – sonrió Sirius.

Hallie volvió a resoplar. Miró al suelo, al banco y a Sirius de nuevo.

Vale – dijo simplemente.

Sirius la siguió, marcando una discreta distancia entre los dos. Hallie se paró, habló educadamente con un hombre y entró en una sala. Sirius suspiró, aquello tan sólo era una locura. Se volvió con la cabeza baja y cuándo llegó a la puerta creyó descubrir de nuevo a Hallie. Estaba con una chica rubia. ¿Pero no estaba dentro de la sala?

Caminó hacia ella y pasó por delante una serie de veces. La chica rubia comentó algo en un susurro y las dos rieron. Sirius se paró. "La rubia tampoco está mal" pensó. Tenía el pelo liso y rubio platino, que le llegaba hasta la cintura con fuerza. Tenía una camisa azul verdoso por los codos, con el cuello en pico. Le miró con una mirada penetrante durante unos segundos y siguió hablando con Hallie. Sirius fue hacia ellas divertido.

Hola – les dijo.

Hallie le miró, entornó los ojos y le sonrió por fin.

Hola. ¿Nos conocemos? – dijo, aún sonriendo.

Claro. ¿No acabas de bajar del autobús? – dijo Sirius, extrañado.

No. ¿Tú quien eres? – dijo, ella también parecía contrariada.

Sirius. Entonces… ¿tienes una hermana gemela o qué? – Sirius se lo dijo irónicamente, pero la chica no rió.

Sí. ¿Entonces tú conoces a Hallie? – dijo sorprendida.

Esto… creo que sí – le dijo, pasándose la mano por el pelo, inocente.

Ah, vale. Yo soy Selena y ella es Kate – dijo. Sirius observó que la chica rubia la miró extrañada y "Selena" le guiñó el ojo, pero él le siguió el juego.

Y yo soy Scott – dijo.

Encantadas – dijo, ofreciéndole su mano.

La supuesta Kate sonrió, pero se reparó de su ironía.

¿Y a qué viene el cambio de nombres? – preguntó por fin.

Sirius juntó las cejas, aparentemente confundido.

Vaaalee. Yo soy Helena y ella es… prefiere que la llamen Corny – dijo, sonriendo divertida.

Vale. Supongamos que yo sigo siendo Scott – dijo Sirius.

OK. ¿Queréis algo? – dijo Corny, señalando un puesto de pescado y patatas fritas.

No, gracias. Tengo que ir a buscar a un amigo. Ya nos encontraremos – Sirius les guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo.

Las dos se volvieron y siguieron andando.

Encontró a Remus en medio de la calle, mirando hacia todos lados. Lo cogió por atrás de un brazo y le contó en poco rato su encuentro con las chicas.

De nuevo a las andadas – sonrió Remus, y lo llevó de nuevo a la parada de autobús.

¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Sirius.

Ahora vamos a casa de James – dijo Remus.

¿Tan rápido? – respondió el otro.

Al igual que tú, ya tiene compañía. Y le entraron prisas de presentárnosla – dijo Remus, aparentemente molesto.

Da igual. No me apetecía comprarme ropa – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Remus se miró sus pantalones gastados y suspiró. Sirius le puso una mano en el hombro.

Ya iremos, Remsie – dijo, recibiendo una torta de su compañero.

¿Qué? – dijo.

No me llames Remsie – respondió ofendido el otro.

Sirius rió.

Llegaron a un parque repleto de parejas de aproximadamente su edad y Sirius se metió la mano en los bolsillos. Definitivamente, aquel no era su ambiente. A lo lejos, un inconfundible James venía acompañado de cierta morena, Remus y Sirius se miraron confundidos.

James les sonrió, y acompañado de una mano de la susodicha, corrió hacia ellos.

Chicos, os presentó a Mary – les dijo, mirándola.

La chica sonrió tímidamente.

¿Mary? – dijo molesto Sirius.

Remus le pegó un esperado pisotón.

¿Qué? – susurró.

Mantén la boca cerrada – le dijo el otro, que parecía estar igual de enojado.

James les miró, incrédulo, ¿es que no les caía bien?

Esto… chicos… ¿podemos hablar? – dijo, observando a Mary.

Claro – sonrió Remus.

Espera, cielo, ahora vuelvo – dijo James dulcemente.

Cogió a los dos recién llegados y los apartó hasta un árbol.

¿Qué os parece? – preguntó, buscando una respuesta que no llegó.

Remus al parecer murmuró algo que sólo él pudo oír. Sirius hizo algo que se hubiera traducido como un gruñido.

James se hubiera puesto a llorar. Pero apretó los puños.

¿QUÉ? – repitió, alzando la voz.

Nada – dijo Sirius, observando a Mary.

¿Cómo que nada? – preguntó James.

Que nada. No está mal. – dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros.

Genial. Con vosotros no hay quien se levante el ánimo – bufó James.

¿Quieres saber mi opinión realmente franca? – preguntó Remus.

Mejor no – dijo James, caminando a zancadas hacia Mary.

Los otros dos se quedaron allí, esperando que alguien fuera a por ellos. Cuándo Sirius miró por fin, James había desaparecido y Mary estaba llorando en un banco.

Normalmente hubiera acudido a hacer algo, pero ese día no era lo que se suele dar por normal.

Fue andando sin rumbo hasta que anocheció. Entonces pidió un autobús noctámbulo quien sabe como. Se subió y pidió ir a Grimmauld Place, aunque todo le indicaba lo contrario.

En cuanto llegó se tiró al suelo de la calle, pegándose un notable y sonoro porrazo. El chico del autobús le dirigió una mirada atónita antes de que el dichoso autobús emprendiera el trayecto a toda velocidad.

Resopló un par de veces y se levantó. Caminó hacia su casa arrastrando los zapatos. Allí todas las luces estaban encendidas, y se preparó para unos cuantos acostumbrados gritos de su histérica madre.

Pero no. Ya pensaba que aquel día no era normal. Su madre le sonrió y sirvió la cena. Entonces lo supo. Su familia llegaba mañana. No se acordaba. ¿Qué si no explicaría el extraño comportamiento de su ya extraña madre?

Antes de acostarse, se aferró a la almohada y sonrió. "Que día más raro" pensó simplemente. A los cinco minutos dormía plácidamente en su habitación del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, su casa. ¿O podría llegar a ser su hogar?


End file.
